In Love
by AngelsAndShadows
Summary: Matt is in love. A beautiful, wonderful kind of love. A series of one-shots and drabbles about your favorite Death Note characters in love... or almost anything else.
1. Matt

**Randomly started writing this. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Strangers lead to friends.

Friends lead to best friends.

And best friends lead to love.

So I, Mail Jeevas, put up with an overdramatic blonde who occasionally comes home drunk and tries to eat my shoulder claiming it's a chocolate bar because I am in love.

He's my everything. My cash supplier, my house-mate, my pain in the neck. And after years and years together, I can officially say without a doubt, my soulmate.

There's nothing that can compare with him, my dear GameBoy Colour. Nothing can even try. Mello scoffs and rolls his eyes, claiming that I'm crazy for loving such a thing. But I know he's just jealous that I'm in such a fantastic relationship while he can't even _look _at Near.

That's something else my darling and I talk about on Saturday nights, when Mello's out killing brain cells with his mafia buddies. How he refuses to acknowledge his feelings for Near. Of course he claims those feeling are hatred, anger, and fury. Which I had then protested that they were the same thing. I don't think the landlord ever forgave us for the several knifes and sporks sticking out of the walls.

I never brought it up again.

But Mello would destroy my love (and most likely some bones) if I ever disobeyed him. And I know he knows that I know that well. And since I love him so much, I can completely say that I'm ok with standing here, hands in the air, being repeatedly shot at by a bunch of Kira crazies.

Love can make you do strange things, can't it?

* * *

**... Clearly not my best. I was going to write a M/M one-shot but my brain was like "lol. nope." And therefore, this was born! I wrote another ending, too. Thought I'd put it in here instead:**

But Mello would destroy my love (and most likely some bones) if I ever disobeyed him. And I know he knows that I know that well. And since I love him so much, I can completely say that I'm ok with standing here, hands in the air, being repeatedly shot at by a bunch of Kira crazies.

But maybe it wasn't the precious video game device that I loved so much.

Maybe just the blonde misfit who's been right there with me all this time.

The same boy who shoved cake in my face for my 12th birthday.

The one I stayed up studying all night right before a big test.

The one I ended up nursing back to health from a nasty fever.

The one who never left my side since I had arrived in Wammy's House, several years ago.

And I'd never leave his.

And maybe, just maybe, the reason I love my darling gaming device is because it was a gift from Mello. Given to me on the same night we told eachother our true names; staying up till dawn laughing and sharing secrets.

Because what's a Matt without a Mello?

* * *

**I like this version a little better. Please review! ^_^**


	2. Near

**I wrote something for Near, because I just couldn't resist.**

* * *

I glanced at the breathtaking blonde in front of me.

He was perfection.

We were waiting in Roger's office to speak with L. Or more specifically, a monitor with the L symbol on it. Speaking through a computer would be safer for all of us.

Protection against the world.

Normally the gorgeous Mello would be shooting me dirty looks and name-calling, but he was too excited to be meeting with L to bother with such things. Completely ignoring me instead.

Not that I minded. It gave me a chance to stare intently at my competitor. My eyes taking up every detail of his beautiful face; his wondrous blue eyes.

I loved him.

He despised me.

If I could, I would do anything to convince him that our rankings don't matter.

But he would just roll his eyes, telling me that he would win.

Because it was nothing more than I childish game.

A stubborn boy with an inferiority complex.

And the emotion commonly known as love is what I felt for him.

And as much as I wish otherwise, he'll never love me back.

To him, I am nothing more than an obstacle in his path- a worthless pain in the neck.

Watari comes in and announces that there is some kind of technical difficulty and that we shall have to wait another fifteen to twenty minutes, setting down a tray of snacks. He nods at us and leaves wordlessly.  
My eyes flutter to Mello's soft, pale lips. Imagining what it would be like to kiss him. I sit there for a while, caught in my impossible daydream.

Suddenly, he stands up and walks over to me, leaning in to my face.

No- to my lips.

My dreams were finally coming true! Mello was going to kiss me!

The extravagant blonde reached out and placed his arm behind me, grabbing a chocolate cupcake from the tray and sitting back down.

...

I suddenly realize he was just getting food. So close...

But, I guess relationships aren't perfect, anyways.

* * *

**I was originally going to use this idea with either B or A, but I wanted to do something for Near. Perhaps this was how he truly felt. It turned out a bit darker than expected, I'll try to make the next ones more humorous. Please review! (^_^)/**

* * *

Near had felt sad when he had found out that his 'friend' and past crush had died for him. Or technically for the case their mentor never finished, but it felt like it was for him. A sweet gesture, I suppose. But no matter how sad and heartbreaking the news should've been, he couldn't help smirking as he thought _'That's what you get for making be believe you were going to kiss me all those years ago..' _


	3. Three Words

**I wonder if there's any MattXNear fans... And as I (hadn't) promised, chapter 3. **

**I don't own Death Note or anything** **else that has been referenced that is copyrighted. **

* * *

Near had always had '_coloring_' feelings towards Matt.

Not that he'd ever tell Mello this. It would just give him something else to yell at him about.

He had always liked Matt. From the young gamer's first day at the orphanage. His soft, silky red hair.

Near had watched him sitting outside Roger's office, fidgeting nervously.  
He had almost worked up the courage to ask Roger to place them in the same room before he had found out he was already paired up with someone else. Mello.

Near figured he'd never end up spending time with Matt now. Not with Mello telling him about what a horrible person the white clothed child was (not).

So it came as a surprise that redhead introduced himself the next morning.  
Not that Near minded. It was a pleasant surprise, after all.

It soon became an old ritual that the two would talk every morning and after school. Gradually becoming closer and closer.

Fast forward a few years.

Matt climbed out the bedroom's window into the cool, nighttime England air.  
His expression was strong and had a black bag flung over his shoulder.

There was a small edge along the side of the building. Supposedly for the rain, but it was perfect for sneaking out from the second floor.  
Which was exactly what Matt was doing.

It was dangerous, but he had a purpose.

He pulled the cap off a small tube of lipstick and coated his lips one last time. Maroon Sunshine.  
He stuck it back into his bag and carefully walked along the ledge to the other end of the building.

He lifted his hand up towards his head and scratched at the red, purple, and green polka dot Afro wig atop his head (oddly enough, it was from a crate containing stuff from B's old room). He climbed down the fire escape and into the nearby window. His fake yellow mustache starting to tickle his adorable face.

This also happened to be the time Near had gone downstairs to collect an abandoned action figure Mello had hidden on the top shelf of the bookcase.

He immediately turned around as he heard the sound of the window opening.

But of all the things it could have been, the white haired child was least expecting the goggled child wearing a batman suit. Oddly enough, tinted green.

Near's heart beat a little faster.

"Matt? It's past curfew. What are you doing here?" The top ranked child asked in compleat monotone.

Matt swung his high heel wearing feet onto the floor before saying the three important words.

The words Near had always known.

The words that made the younger child's heart fly.

"I don't know."


	4. Chocolate

**Just a small something for Valentine's Day. I don't even think this counts as 'love' but, in a way, does any other chapter really have 'love' in it?**

**I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

Matt couldn't stand it.

These feelings… These emotions…

Every second here was immediate torture.

You see, Matt had a confession to make. Being here at Wammy's House with Mello, even_ sharing a room with him_, brought back a familiar emotion he hadn't felt in years. Believe it or not, with his entire heart, Matt absolutely, 100% LOVED chocolate. Seriously, he was worse than the blonde. He couldn't be in the same room as him without craving that stuff.

If you're asking yourself why he doesn't just eat chocolate, there's a good reason for being deprived. A long time ago, Matt had made a bet with D. Matt would go without chocolate, D would go without his Almond Maple Supreme cookies. They only won when the other one gave in.

Now, Matt is not one to willingly lose a bet, so here, six years later, this bet is still in place. And as long as he was alive, he would strive to remain chocolate-free.

But trying to do that while living in the same room as Mello is not easy. In fact, the complete opposite. Want to know what it's like? Imagine your walking up a ginormous, insanely steep mountain. You've been climbing for over sixteen years, unable to reach the top. After going through the forest of The Under-The-Bed Monsters, you discover you're almost at the top. You climb over purple mouse traps in your bare feet and are almost there… And then you get thrown off by a glittery, silver unicorn. That's what it's like.

But Matt will never give up. He will survive. He WILL win-

"Hey Matt, the grocery store has a giant sale on Valentine's Day chocolate. There's no way even _**I **_could eat all this. 'Ya want some?"

Oh well, I'm sure D had already given up anyways.

* * *

**I have no idea if there is a cookie called "Almond Maple Supreme" or if it would even taste good, but if there is, I don't own it. And if not, I guess it's my own creation. You're all free to use it.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


	5. L

**Realized I hadn't updated in a while, so I wrote this in class. My first LxLight story ^_^**

* * *

L had always kept to himself.

Always alone. Emotionally unconnected.

But that was until Light came along.

Light had changed everything. This whole Kira Case was just giant risk. A leap of faith.

L felt wonderful. All his thoughts containing the young man.

The panda resembling man's insides turned to gooey mush- not unlike his 'tea' –every time the boy looked at him. Smiled at him.

His stomach had butterflies,

His brain went numb,

The alarms in his head went off,

His heart beat loud.

And faster. Much faster. Very, very fast indeed.

Oh wait... no… he was dying.


	6. Jam

**This- like most of my stories -didn't exactly go as planned. But honestly, I like this one better. ^_^**

**I don't own Death Note, How To Save A Life, or anything else.**

* * *

As we all know, B loved jam.

This was normal for Wammy's House, the children all raved over their obsessions. But no one had seen a love stronger than B's.

To B, jam was life. It was everything, nothing less.

"B," said A one morning. "We think you might have a problem."

"What do you mean?" B said between mouthfuls.

"We- I -believe you have an unhealthy addiction to jam."

A was right, everyone else could see it.

"I CAN STOP ANYTIME I WANT! Besides, it's not as bad as D and his Almond Maple Supreme cookies. I believe jam is a perfectly refined pastime," half-yelled the red-eyed child.

That was also true. D defiantly had problems.

"If you can stop, then prove it!"

"I can, I just simply choose not to."

"B, if you can last longer than three weeks without jam, I'll buy you as much jam as you want," suggested A.

"As much as I want? Then I believe we have a deal."

And indeed, the challenge was on.

* * *

B's Log:  
First twenty minutes without jam- I'm ok. I have a small craving for my sweetie, but I think I can manage.

First hour without jam- I haven't caved yet. I believe I might actually be able to win. Having some jam right about now sounds nice, though.

Second hour without jam- All I want is jam. I cannot bear to stay away, and yet, I must. I mustn't give in!

Third hour without jam- Why did I agreed to this? Oh right, I must survive in order to unleash unlimited jam. But what a painful sacrifice.

Forth hour without jam- Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life.

Fifth hour without jam- Wait, what's that over there? Jam? Jam? Jam? MY PRECIOUS!

Five hours and twenty minutes without jam- No, stay strong B! Just think, if you survive, you'll get as much jam as you want!

Fifth hour and twenty-five minutes later- Know what? Firetruck this. I don't care if A offers me all the jam in the world, I want jam now.

* * *

"A," B called. "I'm getting jam now. I can't wait three weeks."

"So you're forfeiting?" A asked, suddenly appearing beside him.

"No, I'm simply choosing to discontinue." B made out between mouthfuls of fresh strawberry jam.

"Why? You could have had unlimited jam if you had lasted three weeks!" A exclaimed.

"As someone I know once said, 'The love of an object or obsession can surpass even your hate of those around you. That is love.' I love my jam," B explained.

A sighed and walked away.

"And A," whispered B after A left. "I also love you."

* * *

**An actually chapter in this story with _actually _love in it? No way! Might as well write something else to ruin it.**

* * *

"And even if I did last three weeks without jam, you're set to die in 21 days, anyways," B thought to himself, revealing his actual reasons for giving up.


	7. A Matt without a Mello

**I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

A Matt without a Mello would be very bored.

A Matt without a Mello would play video games all afternoon.

A Matt without a Mello would eventually realize that he's now starving.

A Matt without a Mello would attempt to make grilled cheese.

A Matt without a Mello would heat up the frying pan while still playing his game.

A Matt without a Mello would check to see if the pan was hot enough.

A Matt without a Mello would check with his finger.

A Matt without a Mello would have a burnt hand.

A Matt without a Mello wouldn't know how to bandage his fingers.

A Matt without a Mello would continue cooking anyways.

A Matt without a Mello would get the ingredients out of the fridge.

A Matt without a Mello would discover the lack of bread.

A Matt without a Mello would make Mac and Cheese instead.

A Matt without a Mello would go back playing his games.

A Matt without a Mello wouldn't bother to look up to see his meal burning.

A Matt without a Mello wouldn't end up eating.

A Matt without a Mello would be hungry. And bored. And lonely.

And 64% more likely to have a ridiculous death.

Conclusion?

Never leave a Matt without a Mello.


	8. Coffee

**So I was talking to a friend about BxNaomi the other day, thought I might as well make something out of it. Am I the only one who likes Parental!NaomixB?**

* * *

Naomi could only stare.

She watched as the odd man finished his third cup of coffee. Normally this would be fine- many detectives were the same way when investigating –if not for the amount of high calorie sugar mounding in every cup.

She stared as he went to make himself another.

'_A single person should not be able tolerate that much sugar_,' Naomi thought. '_He's going to get sick_.'

As much as she would have loved to see Ryuzaki leave, she knew of the great chance he'd most likely stay no matter how sick he was. And Naomi would rather not spend time with a puking detective.

Rue Ryuzaki was on his sixth cup of sugar by now. Our fair detective couldn't even imagine how buzzed he must be.

By his eighth cup, Naomi decided to say something.

"Ryuzaki, you'll get hyper if you drink anymore," she sighed.

"Silly Misora," Rue Ryuzaki said. "I only drink decaf."

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Ryuzaki, hand me the cereal. You'll get sick if you eat anymore."

"Silly Misora, Trix are for kids!"


	9. Video Games and Strawberry Jam

_"Hey Shadow," Said Mello one afternoon. "You've done all these pairings, but you haven't written your favourite pairing yet. You haven't updated in a while, write that."_

_"**Wait**," I turned to face the Blonde. "**Which one? I have two**."_

_"Well," He started. "Write both. I'm not part of them, so I don't really care."_

_-Almost an Eternity Later-_

_"**Here!**" I just yelled to the chocolate lover. "**How about this? I'll put my ULTIMATE PAIRING after****.**"_

**I don't own Death Note**

* * *

It was almost a week after Easter and all the Wammy's House children had started to settle down, most of their candy and chocolate was already finished. All except Mello, that was- whose money was spent on after-Easter sales. But this story doesn't revolve around the over emotional blonde, but his redheaded counter partner Matt.

Matt had spent the beginning of the week being pulled around by Mello to do almost everything. "Matt, we're going to church!" "Matt, we're going to that other church service!" "Matt, we're going chocolate shopping!" "Matt, we're going on an egg hunt!" "Matt, we're going to another church service!" The poor boy needed the last few days just to chill out and rest.

And that's just what he did.

So while the other kids solved equations or played and Mello and Near fought over something, Matt found some peace-of-mind playing Mario Vs Bowser Mini Land out on the back deck. As much as the gamer hated the outside, it was much quieter and easier to focus than inside the pale-yellow building.

He sat hunched over on the white and baby blue flowered bench, shade covering his game and face. The ears of his chocolate bunny hanging out of his mouth in an odd fashion. The ears we're all he had left, the solid chocolate being harder to bite off than remembered. It melted slowly against his tongue.

"What's this? The great Matt emerges from his dungeon to spend time outside? Should I call for help?"

The redhead looked up to see a red-eyed boy smiling his signature smile and a playful look in his eyes.

"I should say the same to you too, B."

Beyond chuckled.

"Well, it's quite beautiful. The snow cleared up quite fine," B said, nodding approvingly.

"Huh? Oh right. Yeah, it's nice out today," Matt replied, having barely noticed the scenery around them.

"Hmm... Succulent... Beautiful... Amusing... Very adorable..." Giggled B as his smile grew.

'_Umm... What?_' The gamer thought to himself. '_A spring-enthusiast maybe?_'

His head snapped out of his thoughts as the older boy before him bent down and snapped the end of the ears off with his fang-like teeth, rolling it around in his mouth before swallowing. Matt blushing like crazy.

"Ah, yes," B laughed again as he walked back inside. "Quite very adorable."

* * *

And somewhere from the safety of Wammy's House and watching through locked windows, Mello and Wrath high-fived excitedly.

* * *

**Yeah, _actual romance_! I'm shocked too!The next chapter as well! You guys want to see my ULTIMATE PAIRING? I'm posting it next! ^_^**

_..._

_"Wait, MattXB? Seriously?" Mello asked surprised. "Does Matt know about this?" "**Umm... No...?**" I reply.  
"And your alias is Wrath? Really?" He asked as he notices the last line.  
"As disturbed as I am," BB started. "I believe it's due to irony. Mello the wrathful and Wrath the mellow. Makes sense."  
"**It is. Sorry B, I just love this pairing...**" I explain.  
"Shadow, I am sorry to interrupt, but 'Quite very adorable' doesn't make grammatical sense," Near pointed out. "Also your tense keeps changing from present to past."  
"**Shhh...**"_


	10. 3 Point 14

**Now, prepare for the ULTIMATE Pairing! **

**I don't own Death Note**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon as Watari stood in the kitchen making Chocolate and Strawberry Cream Pie. Matt sat in the other room playing his Gameboy, occasionally yelling out things like: "Noo! This is a matter of life and death!" or "Stupid shells!" or something along the lines of "Why is there so many dead people in Hamlet?!".

'_Children,_' Watari sighed happily, remembering when L was younger.

Matt, Mello, and Near had come to visit him for the week to give poor Roger a break from all their fighting. With Roger being such a close friend and loving the orphans like his own grandchildren, Mr. Wammy couldn't refuse. Unfortunately, Mello had caught a stomach bug (he claimed it didn't come from the obsessive amount of chocolate, but no one else seemed to agree) and had stayed in bed all day, Near playing with his toys and watching over him.

Which left Matt, who seemed perfectly fine to just relax and play video games.

Watari topped off the pastry with decorative amounts of whip cream and admired his creation.

Bringing along plates and forks, he set the pie on the table where Matt was seated, sat down and cut himself a slice.

"Would you like some?" Mr. Wammy asked the red mess of hair.

"Hmm? Is it good?" The gamer asked, looking up.

"I haven't tried it yet," the older gentleman said, raising a forkful to his lips.

A mischievous smile spread across Matt own lips. As soon as the pie touched Watari's tongue, the gamer leaned over and kissed him intensely.

"My, Mr. Wammy, it is good!"

* * *

**Yeah, pass the mind-bleach. I am so sorry you had to read this. **

**Actually, I was chatting to someone on Omegle (this was the third time we'd gotten eachother) while role-playing Matt and Mello when at the start of the third time I said I was Watari. Then we got distracted by the fact that it was the same person from before and started talking about yaoi. She said something like "Yeah, but now I'm Matt and I'm seme" forgetting that I was Watari. I pointed it out and laughed. There for, MattXWatari was born!**

**And if you see this, Mr. Half-Face-Burnt-Off misses you!**

**.**

**You guys have any weird pairings?**


	11. Oblivious

**I don't own Death Note or Redbull.**

**:-3**

* * *

**Oblivious**

Matt watched as tendrils of blonde hair flung this way and that, caused by Mello's head's ever-changing directions.

"1 cup of mushrooms… a third of onions..." he mumbled.

The redhead tried to focus on his game, but no luck. His eyes were glued onto the leather-wearing roommate. He could only stare, his heart on Redbull. Not that Mello noticed. He never did. The chocolate-lover had woken up with the crazy idea in his head to cook. Yes, Mello cooking. An inspirational phenomenon. But that wasn't the thing that got our dear Matt so freaked, you see, Mello was cooking something _without chocolate_!

Yeah, you heard me. No chocolate! Not even a hint of sugar.

The gamer watched as his friend sautéed vegetables in a large frying pan. To him, Mello was- as one might say –utter perfection. If the stars, moon, and Muffled Hawk ever collided together, it would be Mello.

Mello.

The word sounded so nice.

'_Like…_' Matt thought. '_Like… Marvelous… Elite… Lovely… Luscious… Ocean?_'

Matt was never good at acrostic poems.

A small shriek released him from his train of thought. Instead, he looked up to see the blonde clutching over his eye, noticing a small trickle of blood running down the right leg and the chopping knife on the floor.

'_M-Mello?_' He mind-stuttered worriedly, preparing for the worst.

"MY BANGS!" Mello screeched. "MY BEAUTIFUL BANGS! I HAVE CRABMEAT IN MY HAIR! MY HAIR IS COMPLETELY RUINED!"

Oh. He hadn't even noticed the blood.

'_Sometimes,_' Matt thought to himself. '_Mello can be completely oblivious._'

* * *

**Oh, and I take requests. Even if it's just a word/phrase or pairing.**

**And to any interested, Muffled Hawk was created by a random band name generating website...**


	12. Princess Mellana & Mattykinz the Fourth

**I don't own Death Note.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land very, very, very far away, there lived a beautiful princess called… uh… she was very beautiful and was called Chocoholic4Lyfe. Or something like that, most simply called her Mel- ahh… Mellana. Yeah, sure.

She lived in a castle with her trusted '_friend_' known as Mr. Albino Fuzzy Socks. Of course, Mr. Albino Fuzzy Socks was a gorgeous white bunny rabbit.

In the town next to theirs, they're lived a manly young man named Mattykinz the Fourth.

Mattykinz the Fourth was a brave, noble knight that –ahem- Matt, put the game away- shone bright amongst the others with his cheerful, optimistic attitude.

Once Mattykinz the Fourth had gotten word that there laid a beautiful princess so oddly conveniently close by, he immediately mounted his trusty horse and set off to marry her. His mighty steed was the best in all the land, bearing the name L Lawliet.

One very intense and long horse ride ("Ahh! This is nothing like the games! Slow down, L!) later, the two manly-heroes strode up to the front of the white-bricked mansion of elegance. Noticing such a stranger in the courtyard, Mr. Albino Fuzzy Socks scurried up to tell the wonderful princess.

* * *

"Ahh... Zombies in jumpsuits?" The dear Mellana questioned.  
Mr. Albino Fuzzy Socks shook his furry little head and tried again.  
"Purple pie monster, two for fifty percent off?" She tried again.  
The white rabbit sighed his little rabbit sigh and tried once more.  
"Ok," interrupted the gorgeous princess. "I don't speak bunny. Just tell me what you're trying to say, dang it!"  
"Well," started the wise Mr. Albino Fuzzy Socks. "If you simply look outside your window, you'd see a bright knight and his horse standing in the yard, your Majesty."

The dear Princess Mellana ran to the bedroom window, the thoughts of marriage in her mind- for she was a romantic princess -and gazed upon a handsome young man.

"Seriously?" She asked into open air. "You hand me my future prince and its some redhead kid in goggles?! Firetruckin goggles?! Have you lost- wait... Matt?"

(Actually my dear Mellana, his name is Mattykinz the Fourth.)

The beautiful princess ran down to greet him.

"Uhh... Mello?" The shinning knight whisper-asked.

"My fair, uhh.. Princess, I am Mattykinz the Fourth. And this is my Noble steed, L Lawliet."

L neighed in response.

"Uhh... I'm Princess Chocoholic4Lyfe, but please, call me Mellana."

Mattykinz the Fourth took Princess Melana's soft hands and kissed them gently.

From this, the two decided on marriage and lived happily ever after.

* * *

"Uhh..." The two boys gaped in response. "First of all," Princess Mel- I mean Mello started. "What the firetruck was that? I'm some kind of _girly princess_? Why on Earth would I fall in love with Matt in the first place?! He's lazy and only cares about gaming!"

As if to prove his point, Matt didn't even bother to lift his head up from his PSP.

"Second of all, what made me- I mean the princess -marry him anyways? Did she get a choice? Did the knight even have a say in this?"

"Well," I said, a small smile playing on my lips. "Perhaps it was true love."

"Agh!" Mello groaned. "'True love' my apple. 'Just some Fairytale gibberish if you ask me."

I frowned. "Well, I'm not expecting you to believe..." I muttered rolling my eyes. It didn't seem likely to me, either.

"Not trying to interupt your argument or anything," Matt finally spoke up, eyes still glues to game. "But what happened to Near?"

...Oh yeah. Forgot 'bout him.

* * *

Mr. Albino Fuzzy Socks lived out the rest of his (most likely numbered) days as a famous detective with countless money- and countless toys -avoiding the dear Princess Melana and Prince Mattykinz the Fourth out of fear of their brilliant pranks. The noble steed, L Lawliet, was quickly forgotten, playing a very intense game of horse-chess against what appeared to be his evil twin. Their clumsy hooves making it impossible to tell who's winning.


	13. A

**A slightly different approach on A. I was thinking of starting another drabble fanfic called: 'Slightly Sadder Stories' because, you know, you can never have enough Wammy's House feels. Be sure to keep an eye out!**

**Death Note is not mine.**

* * *

If I was a porcelain kettle sitting on the top shelf, or an old matchbox tucked between faded leather-bound books, do you think I could simply lay and stare for all eternity? Could I go about my way unnoticed and unbothered? I hope I would, I don't seem to be doing such a great job of it now.

Oh how I wish to be a silver-lined clock hanging along the tired, grey walls. Like the one in that odd boy's room. Yes, how perfect would that be? To be able to watch his thin, Barbie doll frame and piercing red eyes without judgement. I'd give my very life for that.

His soft raven hair tumbling down his pale face as he pulled out a old, red book, making a concentrated look as he read. He is gorgeous. I can only hope he doesn't see me.

Compared to him, my tasseled mob of far-too-light blonde hair, dull green eyes, and milky skin seems boring and flawed. Ugly, almost. I cannot compare with someone like him.

But in the eyes of Mr. Wammy, I suppose I can. My grades are of exceeding quality, I am at relative psychically health, and am quick to learn anything.

Anything except how to be beautiful. But one's hardly expected to know that.

Although the odd boy knows. He certainly must. Oh, and this odd boy has a name, doesn't he? He was given the alias B, or Back-up. Quite a cruel name if you ask me. But of course you wouldn't. My opinion isn't worth much to you- or to anyone, really.

It's funny really, since we're on the topic of worths, that B can simply say that he is second, and that it means he isn't better (although never to my face), while I- number 'one' -truly believe him to be better than I.

(B stands for Better, I suppose)

So instead, I simply hide and watch as he turns page after page. And hope with all my might he doesn't see me. Because, to be honest, there's no 'good' reason to explain hiding in the closet belonging to the essence of perfection, now is there?


	14. Of love

**Yo! I don't own anything (except possibly the Almond Maple Supreme cookies, I haven't checked on that.)**

Mello grimaced in pain, his arms scraped against his warm leather coat. His torso was raw, his face stung battling the cold wind. He was ruined. Knowing any hospital wouldn't be safe, he holds back an undying scream and heads to the only place he can think of: Matt's.

The blonde's eyes drooped, posture sinking. His pace slowed and drowsiness hit, only the stream of warm blood as motivation to continue. His vision blurred and doubled, pounding on the grey loft door with all of his might.

Matt was speechless. The Mello he once knew- the bright-eyed, determined boy -was gone. The Mello that now stood before him had no shimmer in his hair. No motivation. No longer held notable life. This Mello was covered in scares and burns and misplaced promises.

The gamer sighed and carried his former roommate into the kitchen- the chocoholic not rejecting as he was set down on the smooth, stone counters.

"Oh, Mello... I think I know what will make you better," Matt uttered, pulling out a small box from the back of the far left cabinet.

"Matt... You're not serious, right?" Mello wheezed.

"Ye have little faith, just trust me."

"Matt, I just got badly burned, a Hello Kitty band-aid isn't going to help!"

"Just hold still..."

"...idiot."

* * *

**He's a lovable idiot. Sometimes my clumsiness ends up with a good idea. I apologize for anything that doesn't make sense, my autocorrect is ****_very_**** problematic tonight. (⌒-⌒; )**


	15. It's something

**My dear friend MattykinztheFourth and I are going to be working on 'Slightly Sadder Stories' together. You can check that out on her account page. **

**I don't own Death Note. **

* * *

"Light-kun!" L yelled uncharacteristically. "Since we're now BFFs we should go to the mall and get pedicures!"

"Umm, what? Ryuzaki, are you ok?" Light asked, backing up slightly.

"Of course! I just want to spend time with my friend!"

"Uhh, shouldn't we be working to catch Kira?..."

"Please, Light-kun!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No way, Ryuzaki."

"Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

"Hmmm... How interesting... The suspicion of you bring Kira has risen by 3%."

Light face palmed, because there's really no other way to deal with L's antics.

* * *

**Yeah, I just wrote that in five or less minutes. I will get back into writing (no autocorrect, notWertionn or writinging) eventually! Sorry for the lack of posting!**


End file.
